headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Sirens Club
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = Gotham | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = | city = Gotham City | locale = | residents = Barbara Kean; Tabitha Galavan | poi = | 1st = "Better to Reign in Hell..." }} Sirens is the name of a club featured on the TV series Gotham. It appeared in season three of the series, which was bannered under the subtitle "Mad City". It first appeared in the season premiere episode, "Better to Reign in Hell...". Description Sirens was located in a section of Gotham that fell under Mario Falcone's territory. Barbara Kean took control of the club, and struck up an alliance with Oswald Cobblepot. With Penguin backing her, she was able to exert muscle over Falcone, which ultimately led to his demise. Barbara's occasional lover, Tabitha Galavan also spent time at Sirens, and became her partner. Gotham: Better to Reign in Hell... History James Gordon came to Sirens where he reluctantly asked Barbara for help in trying to track down Selina Kyle, whom he knew was linked to Fish Mooney and her monstrous entourage. Gotham: Burn the Witch One of the first major acts to perform at Sirens was a hypnotist named Jervis Tetch. Tetch performed his act, taking volunteers from the audience and demonstrating his ability by hypnotizing them and having them perform various feats. To kick things up a notch, Barbara even volunteered herself. This could have ended up disastrously for Tetch however, as he had not considered Barbara's emotional instability when it came to feelings of rejection. Gotham: Look Into My Eyes After securing the win for his election bid as mayor, Oswald Cobblepot held a celebration at Sirens. In addition to his entourage and the club's regular guests, certain members of the social elite were in attendance, including Bruce Wayne. The evening started off well, but ended in chaos due to the machinations of Edward Nygma and his plot to expose Butch Gilzean as the architect behind the second Red Hood Gang. Gotham: Anything for You People * Barbara Kean - Owner * Tabitha Galavan - Partner * Mario Falcone - Former owner * Jervis Tetch - Performer * Oswald Cobblepot - Patron; benefactor * Butch Gilzean - Patron * James Gordon - Visitor * Bruce Wayne - One-time patron * Alfred Pennyworth - One-time patron * Selina Kyle - Patron Appearances # Gotham: Better to Reign in Hell... # Gotham: Burn the Witch # Gotham: Look Into My Eyes # Gotham: New Day Rising # Gotham: Anything for You Notes * Following the apparent death of Barbara Kean at the hands of her former business partner, Tabitha Galavan, the Sirens Club was appropriated by Oswald Cobblepot and re-branded as the Iceberg Lounge. Gotham: Heavydirtysoul See also References Category:Gotham City